Sistema Pandora (Mind Player)/Fauna
Contains Swears. Discretion advised Sistema Pandora has a large array of extreme Flora & Fauna, due to the conditions of the planets and binary stars. Unique Characteristics of Nature The only planet capable of supporting multi-cellular life is Moyo, which even though has a hundred years of a perfect positioning for a stable weather, also suffers of a hundred years of harsh sunlight, due to a close proximity to its stars. The nature, to the surprise of gems who arrived at the star system, had adapted to the sudden change in the ecosystem, and plants, fungi, and animals all retrieved to a rich underground cave and cavern system, where impressive views could be seen only when the nature moved to this caverns. Huri Inhabited only by many anaerobic extremophiles, and aerobic bacterium. ☀"The anaerobic bacterium on Huri obtain nutrients and energy by either fighting and consuming one-another, or using oxygen extracted from iron oxides on the surface via a yet-unknown chemical reaction in order to create acids which they use in order to melt the bones of the creatures that once roamed the planet, extracting nutrients from the melted sludge." ~ScaryStuffAhoy And then Homeworld looked at the planet Then at its army Then back at the planet Then at its army And said "Fuck it, not worth it." And left. The previous is written on a nanobot-filled satellite orbiting the planet. Moyo Moyo is a planet with a array of lifeforms capable of adapting to extreme environments. Plant Life: During its 100 years of balanced atmosphere, the surface environments are rich of rain-forest like zones, where trees over time become thick and dense enough to thrive during the first stages of the 100 years of harsh sun heat. Most plant life has enormous root systems that extend through make underground caverns ready to move the whole organism once the harsh times come. Once the 100 years of heat come, the trees start sprouting their thick seeds, enormous seeds capable of surviving around 100 years off of only few nutrients until better times for growth arise. Small plants do not survive in a majority but mostly take possession of the seeds and husks of dead trees to thrive, using them as shielding from the solar flares and extreme heat and radiation. Fungi Life: Fungi are the most abundant form of life in Moyo, taking upon themselves 60% of the surface during stable times, and a staggering 85% of the livable areas during the harsh times. Most Fungi in Moyo is small, coming in the forms of moss, a deformed version of Marasmius, slightly bigger version of Pleurotus, and small Mycella. But there are plenty of fungi life forms that grow to surprising giant sizes, which can mostly be found on the underground ecosystems of Moyo, and have bright bio-luminescent spores that appear when Moyo's flora and Fauna moves to the underground in the harsh times. There are some special species of Fungi in Moyo that have proven infectious for gems, Agaricus-Enchiocordyceps, A.K.A. Spores. This species mostly lived on pored mineral formations and proved to be able to infect Gem's Gemstones, specially gemstones with plenty of facets and pored surfaces, but gemstones with smooth surfaces were shown immune. Animal Life: The animal lifeforms of Moyo range from enormous winged ant-like creatures known as Ant-Lions(Go figure), to tiny mammals the size of a tennis ball known as Diminis. Most of the wildlife in the planet is resilient to temperature & climate change, with their outside body being covered by shells, exoskeletons, armor plates, etc. that protects this creatures from the violent nature of their environment and the dangers lurking their ecosystems. Species Gladiatoriae Bacteriae: Unicellular beings from the planet Huri. Cannibals that feed from others. Dangerous for gem ships, as they can damaged the materials the vessel is made out of due to their strong chemical reactions and acids. But due to the fact they could easily be exterminated and proved no real threat, gems left them and their useless planet alone, joking about what would come of the future of this species. Armisherba Ananáspóron: Giant armored trees from Moyo, with roots that extend throughout plenty of the underground ecosystem, their seeds have an outer shell that protects it from the extreme radiation and heat present during the 100 years of harsh sunlight of the planet. Agaricus-Enchiocordyceps: Highly infectious fungi capable of damaging a gem's gemstone's structure. It grows on pored gemstones or faceted gemstones, but smooth gemstones like those from Pearls prove to be immune to the fungi, as it doesn't have a proper surface to grow on. This mushroom can affect the gem's physical form on its first stages of growth, but when reaching its second and third stage of growth, it has the capability of completely "killing" the gem, luckily, this stages can only be reached by gems like Obsidian or Ivory. Trivia * Information on this page comes from users Silkworm Bot & ScaryStuffAhoy * In Huri, Gems, after using nanobots to explore its atmosphere, said, jokingly: ** "This species is bad-ass enough they're allowed to live." ** "Someday they will evolve and spread the tale of how Homeworld spared them." ** "And we will have a cannibalistic, gladiatorial, anaerobic ally." Category:A to Z